


Art for The First Time by PatriciaTepes

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for PatriciaTepes' Draco/Buffy fanfic, The First Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The First Time by PatriciaTepes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patriciatepes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136313) by [patriciatepes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes). 



> Created for PatriciaTepes' Buffy/Draco story, The First Time. It's a wonderful short story if you're even remotely interested in that pairing/crossover, so check it out (once the link is up).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the images used of them. I do own the drawing of the succubus' mark.

 


End file.
